Jealousy
by itsyorukun44
Summary: For the JudeXJonesy fans also this is a sequel to Dude, Jude. Just more drama...and you know...sex ;p
1. Ephiphany

Jealousy

Pairing: Jude X jonesy

Rating: MA

Contents: Sex, drama, comfort sex, sadness

Reason: Because this couple drew attention to readers. The first was Link X Ganondorf and I promise I will do another one with those two in that position, but for now I will stick to Jude and Jonesy. I hope you have fun and please read and review. Thank you and have a pleasent tomorrow ;p.

Extra Note: I decided to make this a chapter story. I was going to just make it one long chapter but several chapters will be fine. More to write, more to read ;p.

Chapter 1: Realization of the situation~Ephiphany

Ever since Jude told Jonesy how he felt, the two had been dating ever since. Nikki at first was still angry when Jonesy confirmed it was over. After a while though the heat between Nikki and Jonesy cooled and they started talking. Soon the whole six were back to normal. Jude and Jonesy had the biggest change though. They were closer buddies and always made time for each other. Caitlin, Jen and even Wyatt were happy for the two. Jude was back to his normal goofy self and the six were back to being friends. When Jude was with Jonesy it felt natural. They werent in a honeymoon phase because they knew each other for the longest time. They were buddies. The sex, kissing, screaming out each other's names, and other sexual actions were a bonus to their friendship. That didnt mean they didnt have their loving time. When they were at home they would lay back and play games, they would relax together. They were just right for each other. With that fact, all six of them were hanging out with each other like old times. They would lounge at the mall, go shopping, play games, see the movies and even go hang out at the carnival. It had seemed like time never escaped the group. Was this utopia of a teen's heaven to last? Emotions will test these six to see how close of friends they are.

Nikki was walking to the juice stand when she saw the other five there laughing and playing. Jonesy wrapped his arm around Jude while they laughed. Jude and Jonesy looked so happy together. Nikki smiled half-heartedly as she took slower steps to the happiness she called friends. Why did she feel this way? She was sick of Jonesy's over-bearing behavior. Sick of him always being around her. Yet she felt.....envious. She felt this overwhelming jealousy surround her like a cloud the sun. Jonesy treated Jude like one of the guys and yet, they still had time for love and sex. Sex with Jonesy was good...she really liked the sex with him. He was so passionate in bed with her. She had to admit, he was a good lover for his age of 16. And what stamina he had! She stopped herself. Why were these feelings surrounding her? Why did she feel so much hatred and rage towards Jude? Her eyes were fixated on Jonesy. "What am I doing? They are together" said Nikki. Jonesy looked back and saw Nikki standing. He smiled and waved her over. "Hey come over here!!" said Jonesy. Jude looked back and smiled too.

She wanted to go over there and strangle Jude. Why did he have to be so happy with Jonesy. Jonesy wanted her to begin with. "Coming I just forgot something" said Nikki as she yelled back. They both did the okay sign. Nikki ran outside of the Galleria mall and fell to her knees. That wasnt like her to show so much sadness in public. She felt the tears roll down her face. "Why am I crying...." said Nikki. She didnt feel the happiness like they did. She didnt feel like celebrating with them. She texted Wyatt saying that she was going home. She walked home in the coldness of that January. Wyatt got the message and sighed. "Whats wrong Wyatt?" said Kaitlin. "Nothing" said Wyatt putting on a smile. He knew that Nikki was now in Jude's former shoes. She felt the same envy that he did. 'Why cant things just be simple' said Wyatt to himself. Jonesy also noticed his ex's depression. Jude looked up at Jonesy. "You okay dude?" said Jude. "Yeah Jude....yeah" said Jonesy as he planted a kiss on his forehead. "Awwww" said Kaitlin and Jen. Wyatt just smiled and looked up at the clouds from the see through window. "I hope it doesnt get complicated".

When Jude and Jonesy got to Jude's place they both ran upstairs. "Hey boys" said Jude's mother. "Hello" said Jonesy. '' Hi mom" said Jude upstairs. "I am heading out to the store. I will be back later" said . "Allright" said Jude. As soon as she left the clothes started to fly as Jonesy took Jude to bed. Jonesy got ontop of Jude and started to kiss Jude passionately. Their tongues danced in both boy's mouths as the kissed. Jonesy moved his lips lower as he made contact with Jude's neck. Jonesy licked the side of his neck which made Jude shiver. He sucked lightly on Jude's neck before he started to move down, a kiss with each movement, untill Jonesy got to his nipples. "Your really excited arentcha Jude" said Jonesy smiling sheepishly as he licked Jude's nipples slowly to tease Jude. "Aww come on man" said Jude as his hard on pressed against his breifs. Jonesy smiled before he twirked and suckled Jude's nipples even more. A precum stain formed at Jude's breifs. Jonesy then moved his kisses further down. From Jude's stomach to his belly button untill he finally got towards his pelvic area.

Jonesy softly groped the throbbing mass in Jude's tight underwear. Jude slightly moaned as he felt Jonesy's hand rub and slightly squeeze the cock. "Please...." said Jude as he wanted Jonesy to stop messing around and to suck it. "Please what?" said Jonesy as he stopped his rubbing. "Please suck me off" said Jude. "Thats a good boy. I cant read minds you know" said Jonesy with a slight grin before he removed the underwear to see a white cock with a precum leak staring him right infront of his face. Jonesy used the precum to flavor his cock. The salty substance also made a good lube. Jonesy slowly jerked off his friend before he took the cock in with one gulp. They had been getting better at taking cocks in their mouth. They practiced on each other when they were in their intimate state. Jonesy felt the head hit the back of his throat slightly as he bobbed up and down on the cock with his mouth. Jude moaned while he felt his friend's expertise around his dick. Jonesy fondled and caressed with Jude's balls while he sucked the cock with ease.

Jude was soon calling out Jonesy's name. Jonesy loved to hear Jude moan and utter his name while he sucked the cock of his lover. Jude soon felt his climax approaching. "Oh god Jonesy I am close..." said Jude as his breath and heart rate increased in the heat of the moment. Jonesy then took his finger and stuck it inside of Jude. "Ahhhghhhhhhh" said Jude before he shot his cum inside Jonesy's mouth. Jude couldnt take it all so he spit some of it out but the rest he drank up. The salty taste made him lick his lips for more as he licked up the excess he couldnt take. His tongue made Jude laugh as his cock became hard from the tongue's presense. "Next time lets come together" said Jonesy as he then took off his boxers to show his caramel cock hard and ready. Jude then got on his knees as Jonesy jerked off to wake his cock up some more. Jude then removed Jonesy's hand and started to lube up the dick. Jude licked around the head in circles before he took the cock inside his mouth to wet up with his mouth. The cock tasted sweaty and salty which made Jude come back for more.

"I dont want to come just yet dude" said Jonesy smiling. Jude nodded before he backed up from the tempting dick and turned around, his ass faced upward. "Please enter me" said Jude moaning, dawning another hard on. Jonesy loved to hear Jude beg for his cock. Jonesy bent down to lick Jude's hole to make sure he didnt hurt Jude. Once Jonesy's tongue left, Jude's dick was already dripping precum. Jonesy placed his hands on Jude's asscheeks before he postioned his cock at Jude's hole. Jude felt the heat from Jonesy's cock. The head pressed against the hole and with a press forward from Jonesy and a press backward from Jude, Jonesy's cock was all the way inside Jude's ass. Jude moaned in pleasure. "Sorry dude I didnt mean to go in all the way like that" said Jonesy blushing. "No worries man...this feels so goood" said Jude as he had never felt the full length of Jonesy as long as they had dated. Jonesy then started to fuck him again after a minute of taking in the warmth and tightness of Jude. The sound of sex was all you could hear if you had walked past the hallway. Jonesy's balls smacking against Jude's ass and their breath and groans as soft melodies in the song of love. Jude was then turned face forward so Jonesy could see his face when they fucked.

Jonesy lifted Jude up so they were face to face while they fucked. The two kissed. Jude's moans filled Jonesy's mouth in the intertwining of thew two. Once they broke from their kiss, Jude held on to Jonesy harder while Jonesy fucked with speed now. He felt his cock get closer and closer to cumming. Jonesy could also feel Jude getting close to his climax as well. "Jude you ready to cum?" said Jonesy. "You know it brah..." said Jude smiling. They closed their eyes, as Jude moaned out Jonesy's and Jonesy, Judes as both men came. Jonesy came what seemed like bucketloads of cum. Jude came over both the men. Once they were finished spilling their seeds they feel back on Jude's bed and panted. "God that was good" said Jude. "You know it Jude" said Jonesy. The two laid there with each other as the wind blew outside. The gales were strong due to winter's harsh kick on society. After a while Jonesy then remembered times after he and Nikki had done it. They werent this peaceful. They werent this right, but he felt a small piece of him that missed was his crush. Why didnt their relationship turn out like this. This one was innocence built in sin. Yet Nikki and Jonesy were a truthful lie. Jonesy had feelings for Nikki, but he knew that he thought about Jude sometimes too.

Jude felt the perplexed vibe from Jonesy as Jonesy laid in the bed with his arms crossed behind his back looking up. "Did Nikki seem sad today?" said Jonesy. Jude nodded. "She texted Wyatt saying she wanted to go home" said Jude. "I wonder why?" said Jonesy. "Dude, you must not know alotta bout women brah" said Jude. "Do you know whats wrong with her" said Jonesy. Jude laid his head on Jonesy's chest while Jonesy looked down to see his face. "She's jealous brah.....jealousy is contagious. It seems it left me and went to her" said Jude.

end of chapter 1


	2. Confession

Jealousy

Pairing: Jude X jonesy

Rating: MA

Contents: Sex, drama, comfort sex, sadness

Chapter 2: Truth be told~Confession

Nikki, after a while, conjured up the nerve to finally hang out with the guys. She didnt mind Jude and Jonesy when they werent lovey-dovey. When they went into their affectionate mode that is when Nikki made up an excuse to leave them. The worst part is, when she left, they all knew what she was feeling. Jonesy felt bad for her. He felt like he did something wrong. After a while Jen and Kaitlin were sick of it. "Why is she acting like that" said Jen. "She didnt want Jonesy, and know that someone else has him she is miss anti-social" said Kaitlin. "That is how most girls are" said Jude. "No offense" "None taken, we know how we are. I just hope she can get out of her depression" said Jen. "Maybe we should just do a girls night out" said Kaitlin. "Do you think she would be up to it" said Wyatt. "Its worth a shot" said Kaitlin. "Okay" said Jen. So while the two girls planned out a way to make Nikki happy, the boys hung out. That day was akward for everyone. Especially Jonesy.

The girls night out did not work either. Nikki blubbered and cried saying how much of a fool she was for ever leaving Jonesy and how Jude was a bad friend for doing this to her. Jen and Kaitlin disagreed totally, but for now they were support for Nikki. All they could do was listen to her cry. Jude was also troubled. He noticed when Jonesy was not right. When they would lie in bed at night, Jonesy would look up to the ceiling or outside as if he was thinking about someone. Jude knew who he was thinking about. He knew that Nikki was on Jonesy's mind. Jonesy didnt know how he felt anymore. He knew he loved Jude with all of his heart but why did he feel like he was tied to Nikki?

"Jonesy, dude..." said Jude.

"Yeah" said Jonesy

"You okay, you seem troubled. Its about Nikki.." said Jude

"Yeah" said Jonesy

"Whatever you decide, just remember I will be here for you.. your my closest friend. Sorry to sound all out of character but...."

said Jude before he was kissed by Jonesy.

"Dont worry, I wont leave you Jude. You are who I like" said Jonesy.

Jonesy's heart felt a little relieved from Jude's statement. He knew who he was picking, he knew that Jude would stay by his side. The next day when Jude woke up Jonesy was gone. Jude just laid there under the sheets hoping to God that whatever happened wouldnt leave him hurting. He prayed that his heart could be able to feel the happiness of having Jonesy again. Jonesy was walking down towards the mall when he just thought of when he first liked Nikki. "Man life is confusing" said Jonesy. When he walked into the mall he saw Wyatt. When he sat down he put his head down and Wyatt had the "I am listening, go ahead and say what you want to say" face on. "I cant get Nikki out of my head, but I really love Jude" said Jonesy. "Then what is the problem?" said Wyatt. "I feel like I am bound to go back to Nikki. I feel like she has a hold on me no matter what I do" said Jonesy. "Jude said he would be there for me no matter what the situation was"

"Dont do that" said Wyatt in a serious face. "Do not take advantage of Jude like that. We have known each other for a long time. He is my friend and I wont let you do that to him. I am not an expert with love but using someone's kindness for your own gain will lead you to a sad and lonely life." said Wyatt. Jonesy looked up at him. "No one is rushing you to decide but if you do not want Jude, let him know before you choose Nikki" "Jonesy sat there quietly. Wyatt got up and left, when Kaitlin and Jen came over. "Your thinking about going to Nikki arent you" said Jen. Jonesy just laid there with his head on the table. "Well look, whatever you decide, please dont hurt Jude." said Kaitlin.

Later on that day when Jonesy, Jude, Kaitlin, Wyatt and Jen were at the table Nikki arrived at the mall. She had on a different outfit. She wore the same pants but black and she wore a grey hoodie. When she sat down it got quiet. Time was still between the 6 teens. They sat there as the bypassers went along with there mall time merriment. They didnt have any real issues except "Where should we eat?" "What time is it?". Jude just looked up at the sky. Jonesy had his head down and the others just watched what happened. Nikki could not stay silent any longer. "I...." said Nikki before everyone except Jude looked at her. "I can't watch this any longer. I miss you Jonesy" said Nikki. "I am with Jude" said Jonesy. "You were with me first..you have always had a crush on me. When you dated the other girls you always wanted me. Truth be told...I always wanted you. I never said that because...I was shy.. I didnt say it so I just pushed you away. Now when we both had what we wanted I messed things up. I love you Jonesy" said Nikki. That is when all the eyes from the other five fixated on Nikki.

"Did you say, you love me?" said Jonesy. His heart felt excited. "Yes, I love you. I was idiotic for pushing you away. I love you Jonesy Garcia." said Nikki. Jude then stood up when the other five looked at him. "Jonesy...if you love her then go to her. I will not be a deterrent in your affairs. But I will always love you brah. You can have Nikki." said Jude as his blonde hair covered his watered eyes. Jonesy got up and hugged Jude. Jude's arms were motionless. Nikki's eyes lit up and she kissed Jonesy. The two were together and Jude was out of the picture. "Jude..." said Nikki. "Yeah" said Jude. "Thanks" said Nikki. "No problem dudette. You two will make a fine couple" said Jude before he left the group. His walk home was torture. His eyes were waterfalls from the deepest cove of sorrow to ever be found.

Wyatt, Kaitlin and Jen were in shock. Nikki and Jonesy were back together. Once Nikki and Jonesy left, hand in hand, Wyatt tried to call Jude but it went straight to voicemail. When Jude got home, his mother saw him. Before he could speak his mother ran and hugged him. "Shhhhh its allright" said Ms. Lewinsky as Jude cried in her arms. A mother knows when her child is heartbroken. She knews when her child hurts. This was no exception. After she let go, he went upstairs and fell on the bed. The sheets smelled of when Jude and Jonesy were together. The room reminded him of Jonesy so much, Jude just closed his eyes and the bedsheets were becoming stained of his tears. His heart was a cornucopia of despair. In fact he wasnt even jealous at this point, he was just full of woe. The man he loved, the man he had known for years had completely tossed away their feelings. "damn it...." said Jude.

The following days were akward. When the six hung out it was drifting back into the old routine where Nikki and Jonesy would be in a world all of their own and Jen, Jude, Kaitlin and Wyatt would be left alone. Whenever Jude would feel like going home or crying Wyatt, Jen and Kate had his back. Jonesy was too much in love with Nikki to even realize. Soon tensions started to rise between the six friends. Jude was in a depression, Nikki and Jonesy were in love and Wyatt, Kaitlin were soon getting irritated about how the situation was being handled. Was this going to be an end to their friendship?

end


	3. Repentant

Jealousy

Pairing: Jude X jonesy

Rating: MA

Contents: Sex, drama, comfort sex, sadness

Chapter 3: As Time Goes By~repentant

When you know you have done something wrong or have done something you regret the first thing that comes to people's mind is..what will happen to me now. Some people dont worry about it and go on doing what they are doing. Others worry like a madman untill they can make things right. In Jonesy's case he didnt even know untill a few months later that what he was doing was a mistake. Dating Nikki was like a dream but it was not right. Morally and in the eyes of the world,choosing a girl over a guy,if you are a guy, is correct for Jonesy. However choosing the girl and trying to fit into the status quo ended up with two hearts being broken. His and Jude's. While Nikki dated Jonesy, he kept on thinking of all the good times he had with Jude. The friendship, the talks, the arguements, the forgiveness, and the dedication. Jude was there for him no matter what. He was there for him when the seas were calm and when they were tempestuous. Jonesy, however, chose to date his "dream" girl and in the end it still left him in a sea of confusion.

Nikki was oblivious to this though. She got what she wanted. Thats how it works. When the predator catches the prey, they are happy and content. She went to the movies with him, she went to the mall with him, she went to bed with him. Nikki was on cloud nine. Her remorse for breaking Jude and Jonesy faded along time ago. Her heart is happy that she stole a man and thats all that matters. The biggest challenge fror her is how to keep what you stole. Nikki wasnt that cunning though. She was book smart and a very independent woman but it comes to spirituality and emotional feelings she has alot to learn.

The worse part was that Jonesy still had fidelity on his side. Jude waited for him. He never looked at another. He kept his promise to Jonesy. He would not look. Wyatt, Jen and Kaitlin thought it was a bit unhealthy but just as long as it didnt turn obsessive then they were okay. Jude slowly started to return to his normal relaxed and goofy self. At night the frail and hurt Jude would come out and show its ugly side, but when he was with his friends he was okay. Wyatt also started to come over more with Jude. He would play games with him, he would comfort Jude whenever his facade would break, and he would even stay over if Jude was just too crushed. Lately, however, Jude was redeveloping his strong backbone. Jude was even strong enough to see Jonesy and Nikki together without wanting to leave the mall.

Things eventually returned to normal. The six friends even started to hang out again. That was one of the things Jonesy talked to Nikki about. She happily acquiesced to his request. So with Nikki, Jonesy, Jude, Wyatt, Kaitlin and Jen hanging out one would think that everyone was happy with the partners they were with. Well you would be mistaken. While Jonesy would hang out with the crew he would take a sneak peak at Jude from the side. Jude, at first, didnt even notice because he was just happy that everyone else was together. One time, however, when Jonesy and Nikki were playing buttslap Jonesy "accidentally" slapped Jude's buttcheek. Jude at first laughed it off because it had happened before, but when the game stopped and Nikki had her hand on Jonesy's behind, Jonesy had his hand on Jude's. He didnt say anthing to cause a scene but in the back of his mind he was suprised and shocked about this.

"Hey baby we are going to the music store, you and Jude can stay here and wait right?" said Nikki. "Yeah" said Jude. Once the other four left Jude and Jonesy just sat there. They really didnt speak because of the obscuring tension that filled the table. Then, like a wrecking ball to a window, the social deterrent was destroyed by Jude. "I felt your hand man. What was that about?" said Jude. Jonesy was silent. Jude then became a little irritated. "Look dude, dont do this. I said I would wait for you but do not force your change upon everyone. Also if you do like me, do not play flip flop with me" said Jude. "I never said I liked you" said Jonesy. "Then why did you have your hand on my ass" said Jude. "I misplaced it" said Jonesy. "No you did not, I know that trick, thats what you used to do to me when we were dating" said Jude. "Shhhhhh....not so loud" said Jonesy. "Why you dont want the whole mall to know that JONESY GARCIA used to date me. A BOY!" said Jude slamming his hands on the table. And as fate would have provided it, all the women Jonesy ever dated were at the mall.

The mall started to talk and ramble about him. The girls then started to taunt him. "Hey look, Jonesy's a fag" said one of his old girlfriends. That is when Nikki came and punched one of the girls in the face. "He's dating me now, he used to date Jude. Hence "used" to." said Nikki. The crowd then looked at Nikki. "Hah, he cant get a real girl so he is dating the goth girl" said one of the dudes. "I am still a girl dumbass!" said Nikki. "Besides Jonesy still loves me" said Nikki. "Then why did he have his hand on my ass" said Jude. The whole mall looked at Jonesy. Nikki then looked at Jude. "You are lying. He loves me he just misplaced it. Stop acting so jealous and get your own dude you homewrecker" said Nikki. Before Jonesy could intervine Jude stood up and looked at Jonesy. "I cant do this......I cant keep on waiting....you have your dream girl, its time for me to find mine" said Jude before he ran away from them and went outside. "That bitch" said Nikki. When Nikki turned around Jennifer came up to her and slapped her.

The crowd went Oooooh. "Hypocrite" said Jen. "How dare you call him a homewrecker or even jealous when you started it" said Kaitlin. "What do you mean I started it. Jonesy always loved me. He even left Jude for me" said Nikki "You broke up those two with your bitching and you were jealous" said Jen. "How am I the homewrecker, Jonesy dated me first. Jude came along and stole him from me" said Nikki. "No you broke up with me and Jude was there....in fact.....he has always been there no matter what" said Jonesy. The crowd murmured somethings about them. "You didnt love him though you loved me......Me!" said Nikki as her voice started to break up. "I did love him. First as a friend, then as a best friend, and now as a lover." said Jonesy. "Now what do you mean now you mean you used to" said Nikki. "No I mean I do....I like him" said Jonesy. Nikki stopped. "You cant do that because you will become sorry for me. You will hate yourself everytime you think of me" said Nikki. "I wont. You just want me for your conselation prize. I am just a game to you. At first it was real but now it isnt" said Jonesy.

Nikki slapped Jonesy. "I hate you. I hope you-" said Nikki before Kaitlin jumped in. "Stop, just stop it okay. You either want him or you dont. You cant keep on holding onto him forever" said Kaitlin. "I dont want him" said Nikki. "And I dont want you either" said Jonesy in a cold matter. He finally realized why he liked Jude. Jude was reliable, friendly, spiritual to an extent, and knew exactly how he felt. Jonesy left the mall and rushed to Jude's house. Jude was in bed laying in his depression. "I just got out of this" said Jude. Before Jude could even shead a tear Jonesy slammed the door open, out of breath. Jude was shocked. "Jo-.." said Jude before he shushed him. "I was an idiot for dumping you. I think I was most afraid of losing Nikki as a friend and then the public display of affection. I am a dumbass...I dont even deserve such a man as caring or patient then you. I know you said you dont want to wait for me and that is fine but please....I am so sorry. Please forgive me. That is all I ask. I cant lose you as a friend either" said Jonesy before he hugged Jude crying. Jude still to this day remembers him saying please dont leave him.

Jude grabbed Jonesy and kissed him. "I am not leaving you. I wont." said Jude as he hugged him. "Oh wow, really jude" said Jonesy. "Dude I am not as confused as you" said Jude. "Oh Jude that is harsh" said Jonesy before he kissed him. "I love you man" said Jonesy. "I love you too" said Jude.

Real End~

**********if I could i would fill up this special surprise with asterisks so you couldnt see but hey. There will be a special chapter posted tomorrow with.....tada...sex between these two. Yes for reading two drama filled chapters you get a hot steamy epilogue filled with butt stuffing, cumming alot, blah blah fuck blah sex blah you get the drift. That is an incentive no?*


	4. Epilogue

Jealousy

Pairing: Jude X Jonesy

Rating: MA

Contents: Sex, drama, comfort sex, sadness

Chapter 4: Final Thoughts~ Epilogue

P.S: After your done reading the final chapter, review for the story if you like but also tell me some good ideas for LinkXGanondorf since that one got ALOT of views. Okay thanks and make sure to read this by the napkins..I mean the light: D

After Jude said he loved Jonesy, they both laid on the bed. This time Jude got to get on top of Jonesy. Jude started to rub Jonesy's crotch while he kissed him. Jonesy sighed in comfort as he felt his friend grope him softly. Jude went down to Jonesy's crotch and licked the hard on through the cloth. "Someone wants to get straight to the point" said Jonesy surprised at Jude's willingness." I want to show you how much I can do" said Jude with a sheepish smile on his face before he unbuttoned the pants and rubbed Jonesy's dick through the underwear. As Jude rubbed Jonesy started to rub his erect nipples. Seeing that, Jude smiled as he took out Jonesy's cock from the underwear and started to jerk. Precum served as lube while Jude jerked Jonesy off. While Jude was stroking the cock he then started to lick Jonesy's balls. He suckled on one of them which made more precum form at Jonesy's tip.

"Aww fuck man you know what I like" said Jonesy. Jude nodded as he continued to lick and suck on Jonesy's balls while he jerked the cock off. After a while, Jude wanted to taste the cock. Jude removed his hand, only to replace it with his mouth. Jonesy looked up and saw that Jude had taken almost all of his cock in one gulp. "I didnt know you could deep throat" said Jonesy blushing. While Jude sucked the caramel colored cock he took two of his fingers and wiggled them inside Jonesy's ass. "Ahhh fuck!" said Jonesy. His cock was throbbing in Jude's canal way letting Jude know that Jonesy was getting close to his climax. Jude started to suck faster and slowly finger fuck Jonesy, wanting to taste the juice from his friend. Jonesy's eyes were shut as he moaned feeling like he was on cloud nine.

Jude then did something that was sure to make Jonesy climax. He kept finger fucking slowly until he felt Jonesy's cock twitch like it was about to cum. Jude then showed the two fingers inside which sent Jonesy over the deep end hard. Jonesy screamed out Jude's name while he shot loads of cum inside Jude's mouth. Jude fingering deep until he reached the prostate made Jonesy cum even more. The cock twitched and shook as it finished shooting the load of sperm down Jude's throat. After Jude drunk it he kissed the flaccid cock and removed his mouth from that area to rise up and give Jonesy a kiss. "Mmmmm" said Jonesy tasting the seeds' residue in Jude's tongue. "That was good, now turn over" said Jude. "You got it Jude" said Jonesy wanting to see what was he gonna do next. Once Jonesy turned around, his ass was facing Jude's face.

Jude then came towards the anal entrance and licked the hole lightly, making Jonesy squirm. He circled the hole with his tongue wanting it to get loose. He then started to insert his tongue in the hole. The squirmy sensation made Jonesy's body quiver and tense a little. He was the one used to giving it, he never thought he would get it. Jude rubbed Jonesy's back to make him calm down while he tried to insert his tongue in the hole. Jude finally got inside Jonesy's ass and wiggled and swirled the tongue inside to make it a bit easier for him to enter. Jonesy was gaining another hard on from the rim job he was receiving. "Ahhh fuck man I am getting hard again." said Jonesy. Jude tongue fucked him a little while longer before he decided now was a good time to fuck him.

Jude grabbed the lubricant from his desk and slathered it over his hard on. His head was throbbing and ready to go. Jude placed his cock between Jonesy's ass cheeks to slather excess lubricant over the hole. "Your hot-dogging me bro." said Jonesy a tad bit embarrassed. "Yeah dude" said Jude as he continued to rub his meat through the buns. After a while, Jude had precum at the tip of his head. "Ready?" said Jude as he placed the head of his shaft at Jonesy's asshole. "Just stick it in" said Jonesy wanting to feel his friend's girth inside him after being enticed by Jude. Jude rubbed his head around it just to piss off Jude. "Man dont do that to me" said Jonesy aching to feel his friend inside. "Patience brah" said Jude before he finally entered the cock inside him. Jonesy moaned loudly as he felt Jude inside him. "Never had a cock in ya dude" said Jude. Jonesy grunted before shook his head no.

After getting Jonesy adjusted to the feeling of having a girth inside him, Jude started to pump slowly inside of him. Jonesy's face was red as ever. He was never this submissive or weak with anyone. "You like it" said Jude as he slowly started to speed his humps up. Jonesy nodded. "I cant hear you bro" said Jude before he started to pound into Jonesy's ass harder. Jonesy was grunting and moaning as he felt Jude's warm cock inside him. "So....good..." said Jonesy before he started to moan a little louder. Jude wasn't a sadistic person, but seeing his friend in such a passive and relaxed way was quite refreshing. Jude remained at the same speed for a while as he humped Jonesy. Jonesy wanted more. Jude's cock felt so good inside him, he wanted to feel the whole thing. "Please go faster" said Jonesy. "You got it bro" said Jude as he started to speed up his thrusts.

"Jude...you are so good..." said Jonesy as he ghosted his cock. "Let me get that for you bro" said Jude as he sat on the bed. "Now sit" said Jude. Jonesy was embarrassed but he positioned Jude's cock so it would be aligned with his asshole. He sat down on the cock and it felt good to have it re-entering again. This time it struck his prostate. "OOH GOD!" said Jonesy. His cock was spewing pre-cum. "That's it now ride it" said Jude as he grabbed Jonesy's cock and jerked it off while Jonesy rode his cock. Jonesy was moaning in pleasure as he rode the white meat. Jude helped go faster by thrusting up whenever Jonesy went down. Each time he thrusted up he was hitting the prostate lightly, but with force to cause Jonesy's climax. Both were getting close to cumming. Jonesy's breathing was heavier, his cock was fully erect and twitching meaning it was ready to cum and his nipples were firm.

"Shit Jude, I am almost there...make me cum dude" said Jonesy moaning. "Lets do it together" said Jude as he leaned on Jonesy's back. Jude thrusted one more good time and they both came together. "FUCK!!!!" said Jude and Jonesy as they both came. Once they finished coming Jonesy got off of Jude and laid face down on the bed. Jude looked at Jonesy's butt and cum flowed from his anus. "Wow" said Jude before he went to the hole and lapped it up. "Jude!!!" said Jonesy blushing as he felt him clean his ass up. Once he was done he laid beside Jonesy. "That was incredible" said Jonesy. "Yeah" said Jude blushing. "Can we swap from time to time" said Jonesy. "Yeah" said Jude. "But dont you tell anyone I was calling out your name" said Jonesy embarrassed. "You got my word dude" said Jude before he kissed Jonesy.

********yes that part was for you who is reading/doing other things ;p. Now here is the real epilogue :D.*******

After that wonderful night, Jonesy was sure of what he chose. He knew that choosing Jude was the right thing, and Jude was happy to finally be with Jonesy. They both didnt have any regrets and their friendship was stronger, overcoming this 4 part obstacle. Wyatt, Jen and Kaitlin were happy for those two. That and there wasn't as much drama as before. Being sixteen is hard enough. As for Nikki she still had her jealous moments. She really did miss Jonesy but seeing how much they were happy with each other, made her realize that she needed to let go. Everything seemed well until one day at the mall.

"Hey guys" said Nikki. They said hi back and the six started talking. However as they talked, Jonesy felt a soda cup thrown at him. "Faggot!!!" said one of the guys. The whole store was laughing at them. Nikki then got irritated and stood on top of the table. "Look here you dumbasses. If you cant support them then mind your goddamn business. Instead of you all acting like a bunch of pricks. Sheesh, it's just two guys. There plenty of more gays/lesbians/bisexuals whatever out there now go on with your pathetic shopping and let us be you douche bags!!" said Nikki furious. The whole mall was quiet before they turned around and went back with their shopping. "Thanks Nikki" said Jonesy. "Yeah ,yeah. I just got so irritated" said Nikki. "That......was......amazing!!!!" said Jude before he hugged her. Nikki was shocked by his sudden motion. "You rock" said Wyatt. Jen and Kaitlin patted Nikki on the back for that. In the end Jealousy will cause all sorts of chaos to happen, some good, some bad. I guess its how people deal with the problems they have. For them things turned out for the better at the Galleria Mall.

REAL END~

Note to Readers: Thank you all for reading these four chapters of 6teen drama/sex. I hope you like it....now only if I can come up with a good idea for LinkXGanondorf


End file.
